More then a Memory
by flywithmeplease
Summary: “Please…NO! Come back…we were going to get married…we were going to have a child! We…Harry I can’t believe that you…I love you Harry! I LOVE YOU HARRY! I need you…you really aren’t gone! You are there! Come out…Harry this isn’t real where are you?”


Word Count: 3,633

More than a Memory

"No please….just tell me that you are kidding! No-not-Harry-why?" Draco said in between sobs and Hermione was sure that as she gripped Ginny's hand she had not heard all she was supposed to.

"Um…Draco?" Ginny started for Hermione had collapsed to the floor in tears now, "Don't you go think that this wasn't hard on anyone else!" She finished in the middle of trying to calm down Hermione and trying not to yell at Draco who was just sitting there staring out the window and crying.

Draco turned around to look and said, "Oh I don't…where is Ron? I am sure he needs Blaise right now!"

"Why in the world would Ron….what in the hell happened?" Blaise stared as he looked from Draco's tear streaked face to Hermione crying into her girlfriends shoulder.

"Blaise….Harry-oh man…I…."Ron started as he turned and ran straight for Blaise who help him and brought him to a near chair.

* * *

Draco sat there in disbelief and continued to look out the window…the only thing that was going through his mind was the fact that Harry used to sit here and do his homework. As he looked out the window he thought of the first time he realized that he was in love with Harry…

_ Besides the fact that the two had been keeping a secret relationship for about two year__s__h__e was sitting in the same exact window sill after him and Harry had their first fight about how Harry no longer wanted to keep their relationship a secret and Drac__o wasn't reading to tell anyone.__ Harry decided he was going to take a walk around the lake to clear his head. Draco watched him the whole entire time and then the thought came to him that he was read__y__ to come out and that without Harry in his life he wouldn't know what life was so he got up and walked out there and Draco knew that everyone was watching him as he called "Hey Potter…I think that I am in love with you."__ Harry turned on the spot and looked at Draco and Harry just stood there looking at him with disbelief…everyone around them didn't know who to look at so many turned their head so fast that it was in danger of snapping off. Harry finally got his voice back and said, "Is that so? Well Malfoy I have been in love with you for about…let's see two years!" Draco smiled and nodded, "__M__e too I just didn't know it…." Harry tossed his head back and laughed before he started to run towards Draco to meet him for a kiss. The people around them couldn't believe their eyes and ears and just sat/stood there watching them in disbelief…_

"Draco! You there?" Ginny said as she and Hermione sat on the little couch and Ron and Blaise were sitting in a chair all of them were watching Draco who had sat there crying for about two hours.

"I am here…just thinking…"Draco said as though he was strained and unable to talk.

"You going to be okay?" Ginny asked and as soon as she did she regretted as Draco turned to glare at her.

"Okay…what you just want me to forget him? Move on act as if nothing was never there between me and Harry? I fucking loved him and I am supposed to be okay? What would you do if Hermione was the one that was dead? JUST BE OKAY?" Draco yelled at her and then stomped off outside

* * *

"Okay?" Ron said shaking his head "was that the best you could think of? He just lost his love and you say 'you going to be okay?'" Ron was shaking his head as he looked at his sister he started crying and then went back into Blaise's open arms. 

"Alright I am sorry but you can tell that I am great at this…" Ginny said and then she went back to Hermione who was crying all over again.

* * *

"…Today we sit here and we think about the person who saved us…but in return we grieve the fact that he could not be here and that this couldn't be someone else's funeral…or maybe that this could be his wedding…Heh, we know that was all he could talk about." The speaker was a small man dressed in black. He had white hair and gray solemn eyes. He had just finished his part and asked if anyone else had anything to add. Hermione stood up and walked to the podium. 

"Um…I would like to read this poem that I wrote for Harry Potter a wonderful friend and goodness knows that the world will never be the same without him...the poem is called And you…"

_"__And You_

_He killed your mum and dad for loving you_

_He killed one of your friends for knowing you_

_He killed a guy that one day appeared with you_

_He always killed innocent people; but more once he met you_

_You tried and tried but got none in return _

_You didn't want to die but at least you killed him…_

_I watched the fall of a lot of our friends_

_I saw you cry as these lives ended_

_I couldn't tear my gaze away_

_When his spell hit and __ricocheted_

_I watched him fall and thought of these_

_Who he brought down, because you were near_

_Then I watched as you were hit by stray spell_

_I released a cry and then watched you fall_

_He has killed a lot of people but I never cared_

_Not until he killed you_

_You didn't make it through_

_But__ you ended up killing him too"_

Hermione finished the poem and then looked at the group of about 1000 people or more…she shook her head and then walked back to her seat where she went into tears again.

Ron now stood up and walked over to the podium when he got there he turned to his right where a painting of Harry stood he looked at the painting and bowed down low before he looked back to the crowed and just looked at them. "I don't have much to say and I didn't write a poem…I have no song to sing or a quote to read aloud. All I have is his friendship…which seems to be a lot. I always considered Harry a friend and it wasn't until recently I knew that he considered me a friend when he told me that the only thing he wanted to see was his love…Draco Malfoy…and his two best friends…Me and Hermione…I wish that he was here to see Draco Malfoy…his love…and let me tell you he was in love with the blonde and nothing could change his mind. As we were away in the battle Draco couldn't come because he was one month into being pregnant…two as of three days ago…god bless you and congratulations…but the whole entire time we were gone all he could talk about was Draco and the new baby that was going to be coming in about 8 months….He was really proud and he couldn't wait until he got home to see the two. Sorry Draco…but you sure are lucky to be carrying his child." Ron looked over towards Draco and nodded his head he then walked off the stage top where he was sitting.

Draco, the last person to get up, walked over to the podium cleared his throat and said, "um…well Ron took the liberty of telling you all about the baby and as the minister said about the wedding…thank-you! I have a poem and a song to sing and as far as I know that is all so please hold tight…alright I wrote this poem and it is called Mirage…"

_"Mirage_

_My dreams are filled with the __taunting__ images of your face_

_While__ I long for__ my __days__ to__ crash back and forth in your arms_

_My eyes burn when they __think of__ such a wonderful sight_

_As __if they have never seen such anything better_

_My ears hurt from not hearing your voice _

_Such a sweet melody needs to be heard like that of the phoenix's song_

_I hate this mirage_

_While my finger no longer gracefully touch your wonderful arms_

_I am blessed with the presence of chills_

_No matter where I will go I will long for__ you__ and you will appear in my mind_

_This isn't a dream I am sure that it is reality only because I know that nothing better has been placed on this earth_

_But yet I seem to love this mirage…you, you are the mirage_

_You were the one that blessed me with the comments to make or break my day_

_If it weren't__ for you__ I would have felt powerless and like no one _

_You were the good to get rid of your evil _

_Heh, but you are the mirage_

_The one who stays in my thoughts_

_I need to get away let me sleep…_

_My images should be blessed by you, the mirage"_

Draco stood there and looked at the group that was now crying and he had to wipe a tear away before he went to the side and grabbed his guitar and sat on a stool that was next to the picture of Harry. Draco looked at the painting smiling up at him with tears in his eyes Draco looked at him and smiled to. He then looked back at the crowed and said, "I heard this song once and Harry said that he loved it a lot because he knew that if me and him ever broke up then this would be our song…now I changed some of the words like 'he' to 'she' and that is it there is no verse that I have changed because I wanted to keep it the same as much as possible…you know that is the way Harry liked it…the song is called; More than a Memory…"

_"__People say he's only in my head_

_It's__gonna__ take time __but I'll forget_

_they__ say I need to get on with my life_

_But they don't realize__"_

Draco couldn't look at the group he just sat on his stool and looked right through everyone to the back of the group where a picture stood on a pedestal and he looked at the picture it was like he was singing to the picture. In his mind no one else was there…that was the picture of him and Harry right after they declared their love to everyone around…Harry was running towards him with his arms open and when they met….

_That__ when __you're__ dialing 6 nu__mbers just to hang up the phone_

_Driving cros__s town just to see if he's home_

_Waking a friend in the dead of night, just to hea__r '__em__ say it's __gonna__ be alright_

_When you're finding things to do not to fall asleep __cuz__ you know he'll be there in__ your dreams_

_That's when he's __more than a memory_

Draco wondered if we would call anyone and he wondered if he would need one of friends to say 'it'll be alright…'

_Took a match to everything he ever wrote_

_Watched his words go up in smoke_

_tore__ all the pictures off the wall_

_but__ that ain't helping me at all._

Draco wondered if he would go crazy if he would tear all the pictures off the wall or if he would just leave them there so his son/daughter knew who their daddy was…

_Cuz when you're talking out loud and nobody's there_

Would he?

_You look like hell and you just don't care_

Would he?

_Drinking more than you've ever drank_

Would he?

_Sinking down lower than you've ever sank_

Would he?

_When you find yourself falling down upon your knees, praying to God, begging him__ PLEASE_

Would he?

_That's when he's m__ore than a __m__emory_

_he's more_

_he's more_

_Cuz when your dialing his number just to hang up the phone_

_Driving cross town just to see if he's home_

_W__aking a friend in the dead of night, just to hear '__em__ say it's __gonna__ be alright_

_When your finding things to do not to fall asleep __cuz__ you know he'll be waiting __in your dreams_

_That's when he's m__ore than a __m__emory_

Am I going to go crazy?

_People say he's only in my head_

_It's__gonna__ take time __but I'll forget_

Draco finished the song and he looked out in to the group of people who once again seemed to be crying just because of him…and he looked and he looked and he looked…for the pair of green eyes…the pair of his loves eyes…where was he? Draco just knew that Harry was going to come popping out of the crowd and give him a hug and kiss….

And it hit him…it hit him hard…Harry was not going to come out of the crowd and give him a hug and kiss or give him anything…Draco feel to his knees right there in front of everyone and he cried…he cried right there in front of everyone. The whispers stopped and everyone just stared at him and watched him cry it was almost as if they knew Draco just realized what happened to him and Harry but if not they understood it when he dropped to his knees and said…

"Please…NO! Come back…we were going to get married…we were going to have a child! We…Harry I can't believe that you…I love you Harry! I LOVE YOU HARRY! I need you…you really aren't gone! You are there! Come out…Harry this isn't real where are you?" Draco just sat there on his knees right there in front of everyone…he sat there and cried…declared his love for Harry. Everyone was watching him cry, scream, beg, and no one moved. Blaise finally got up after Draco stopped yelling 'PLEASE!' and "I LOVE YOU HARRY!'

When Blaise approached him he tapped Draco on the back and asked him if was ready for everyone to say there 'good-byes'? Draco nodded and walked off and sat with Blaise and Ron. Everyone got up one-by-one and walked towards Harry's casket and said whatever they wanted to him and gave him their flowers or tokens of gratitude and farewell.

Nearly everyone had either left the cemetery or the area and went to the nearest pub to drink to Harry, Draco, and the soon to be addition of their…once…family. Blaise got up with Ron and went over there next and they gave Harry twowhite carnations and there words. After them Hermione and Ginny went up and gave him onedelphinium and a gladiolus. Draco made sure that everyone else was done before he decided to finally go up there and see his love…

"Harry…"Draco's voice sounded hoarse and scared but yet full of life and warmth, "I must tell you that I am shocked! But I want you to know that our little…child is going to be just like you in every way! And that scares me half to death a handsome daredevil…well I am…I love you Harry oh so much do I love and I highly doubt that this ring," Draco looked down to his left ring finger, and on it was the white gold ring with a heart and in the heart where the initials DM HP, "well ever come off…yeah I am sure. Rest in peace and don't think that I am going to be a stubborn old fool I am going to see you every chance I get, which I am sure, I will come out of my way just to see you." Draco chuckled a bit remembering Harry's last conversation with him…

_ "Now Draco if I am to die during th__is war I don't want you to be all sad! Just be happy that we got to be with each other for 3 years and that we are going to have a child soon! And don't you go think that since you couldn't come that this is your fault…." Harry with a stern look on his face Draco chuckled and said, "Okay…okay! Just stop looking at me that way!" Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco, "I am so scared honey…I am so scared that I am never going to be able to see you again…" Draco had hushed him up with a kiss and said, "don't worry it will be fine." Harry kissed him once again before he went off with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, Blaise decided to stay with Draco for company. At the gates Harry had turned around and gave Draco a weary smile and yelled 'I LOVE YOU, HONEY!' before him and the other disappeared…_

Draco came back to reality when he heard a chair move…he turned and saw that the people who sat up the funeral where getting ready to put it up. Draco looked down at the casket and laid five flowers…a begonia, ginger, larkspur, a lilac, a red rose and a red tulip. After he laid each one down and kissed the top of the casket and walked away without a backward glance. At the gates of the cemetery where the Blaise, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were waiting on him and looked back and watched the workers lower the casket in to the ground and cover it with dirt. Draco then turned and walked away with nothing in his hand, with nothing in his heart and only one thing on his mind…Potter's beautiful face.

* * *

"Daddy…Daddy!" a little girl with long black hair called from the side of Draco's bed.

"What?" Draco asked pretending to be asleep…wishing he was once again.

"Daddy…." Came another voice that seemed to have just walked in the room. This time it was a boy with blonde hair.

"Okay…okay! Don't you look at me like that…both of you! I swear you get that from your Father." Draco said with a smile on his face as he pulled back the covers the two jumped on the bed and one snuggled under his right arm while the other snuggled under his left arm.

"Ha ha! You get that from your father…look who is talking!" Came a voice from a picture on the wall that was right in front of the other three.

The little girl with long black hair and blue eyes squealed, "Good morning Father!"

Harry smiled at her and said, "Good morning, Abbie did you sleep well?"

"Mmhmm…but I am hungry." All of a sudden she snapped and turned to glare at her 'daddy' that she was no longer snuggling with just glaring at.

"You really need to stop acting like that father of yours!" Draco teased he then looked down at the boy next to him who was still snuggling into his side and said, "are you hungry Harry?" the little boy smiled up at Draco and nodded.

"Okay then go on down stairs and pick out what kind of cereal you want I will be right there." The two kids jumped off the bed said 'goodbye and I love you' to Harry and then ran down the stairs to pick out their breakfast.

"Good morning honey!" Harry said to Draco who had just put on a pair of jeans and through an unbutton shirt on.

"Good morning, see you later I don't want them to kill each other while waiting for me." Draco waved at the picture who just chuckled and then went down stairs to help THEIR children, Abbrellya and Harry, get their breakfast.

* * *

"Okay you two…hold on to my hands TIGHT! I mean it okay…I don't want to lose you out there in the traffic okay we just have to get over to that building and then we will be able to go see your father's grave." Draco said while holding on to Abbie's and Harry's hand for what seemed like dear life.

"Okay…daddy we are here can we let go?" Abbie asked trying to pry her hand from Draco's. Draco nodded and let the two go…they ran up the hill and the stopped and looked at the headstone of their father's. Draco caught up to them and then said, "Hey Blaise…how are you?"

"Just fine…thank-you! What you all doing today?"

"Well Abbrellya made Harry a picture and wanted to put it here so I brought them along." Draco said with a shrug

"Oh I see, well I and Ron are having dinner tonight and we invited Ginny and Hermione to come…you three can too." Blaise said with a smile down at Abbie who just stood up from pinning the picture to the ground.

"Yeah I am sure we can make it…they would probably prefer your cooking over my burned food any day." Draco said laughing.

"Okay well see you all tonight then…hey you have beautiful children congratulation." Blaise said and disapperated away.

Draco smiled to himself and then looked down at the tomb stone that said; _Harry James Potter_

_Here is the hero that saved us from hell…what a wonderful person! __Loved by his fiancé Draco Malfoy._

Draco smiled to himself and then grabbed THEIR daughters hand and THEIR sons hand and led the way out of the cemetery to home where they would take a nap and get ready for the dinner tonight.

* * *

A/n: well there is it! I really enjoyed writing this fanfic…a lot! I cried some…yeah I know sad that the author of the story cried but I really liked it and it made me cry…wipes a tear away! okay I will stop rambling so you all can move on from this fanfic and on to a much better one…please leave review I must now how…bad this is! Thank you for reading!!!

white carnations-- means remembrance

delphinium and a gladiolus--means boldness and strength of character (in that order)

begonia, ginger, larkspur, lilac, red rose and a red tulip --means deep thoughts, proud, beautiful sprit, first love, passionate love, and declaration of love (in that order)

P.S. I did write the two poems

P.P.S.S. I didn't write the song all credits go to Billy Montana, Kyle Jacobs, and Lee Brice singer Garth Brooks!

P.P.P.S.S.S I did not come up with the characters…only their new personalities and feelings!

L.o.L xxxiwanttodiesoonxxx


End file.
